A Sakura Kiss
by JBaby1121
Summary: Tsukiko slips out of a Captain's party to be alone and away from him.


I made sure that nobody was behind me as I slipped out of the gate. It was the first day of spring and all of the captains were celebrating in the Head Captains office. I sighed. I don't know why I even decided to go to that stupid party. Probably because I trusted Yoruichi (mistake 1) or it's because I believed her about him being there (that was mistake number 2). Heh, why did I believe her in the first place?

My thoughts distracted me as I walked. When I came to my senses, I was in a forest next to a pond where a rushing waterfall emptied. The sakura trees that surrounded it bloomed beautifully, sprinkling their leaves every time the wind blew and fireflies and luminescent butterflies danced around the field.

I could feel myself smile. This place was beautiful and it made me happy, kind of, that Yoruichi forced me to go to this party. If she didn't, then I wouldn't have felt the need to sneak out and I wouldn't have found this beautiful place. My place.

I stepped towards the nearest tree; the blades of grass snapping underneath my straw sandals filled the lovely silence. I removed my zanpakuto and sat it beside me under the tree. I inhaled the fresh air, welcoming it like one would dawn after a nightmare.

As I sat, I let my thoughts stray to different topics. Once again, I started to think about him. Why couldn't I leave him alone? He's never even talked to me and yet, when I'm not thinking about work I'm thinking about him. I notice how regal he is when he walks, with such passion that he fights, and the way his eyes get a certain glint whenever he has a rare moment that he smiles.

I found myself asking around about him and why he never smiled. I remember that Renji said he used to smile when Hisana was around, but when she got sick and died; he lost the will to live for a while. He must have cared about her. One time I did see him smile, it probably didn't last but five seconds, it felt like forever to me, and he was probably thinking about Hisana.

Again, I sighed. "I really need to stop thinking about Byakuya," I said.

"Really, why?" a low voice said, startling me to my feet. I turned around ready to strike and saw him standing on the other side of the tree trunk with a nonchalant smirk. I could feel a blush creep into my cheeks, hoping to Kami that he didn't notice. If he did, he didn't let it show. How long was he standing there?

"Um...uh..." I tried to say something but it turned into foolish babble. He sighed and faced me; I just stood there frozen for a moment.

"Well, why do you want to stop thinking about me?" he asked, annunciating every syllable.

I stood there speechless and I could tell that it amused him. Stupid, why couldn't I talk? I took a deep breath before even trying to say something to the Captain. "Because," I started, pleased that my voice didn't fail me. "Why are you here Captain Kuchiki?" I know I changed the subject because I really, really didn't want him to know.

"Huh, why so formal?" Is this man serious? He's a Kuchiki; of course, I'm going to be formal with him. Everybody else calls him that, so I decided to do the same.

"Just answer my question," I demanded. He sighed and looked at me with his thin gray eyes. All trace of the little playfulness that they had once contained was gone. I gazed into his eyes and could feel a wave of mixed emotions wash over me.

He looked away from me and up at the star speckled sky whose moon was large and illuminant. "I come here to think sometimes," he admitted then looked over at me. "Why're you here?"

"I felt uncomfortable at the Captain's party so I left." A thick silence fell over our secluded area. It was perfect, we were here, all alone, in a place where no one could interrupt. An excellent opportunity that I couldn't find myself to take.

My heart was beating rapidly at a crescendo and I was confident that he could hear the irregular beat. My legs gave out to me and I fell to the ground, my nerves were taking over my actions as my conscious and my heart was having a debate on what to do. "I feel so stupid," I mumbled aloud when I was supposed to think it.

"Tsukiko," Byakuya started. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I'm fine, Captain," I mustered my most convincing smile when I stood up. Grabbing my zanpakuto, I bowed and walked past him. Near the edge of the area, I could hear him say something, so I backed up just a little bit.

"Tsukiko, wait," he said. I turned around and he was in front of me. Before I could say anything, I felt his arms wrap around me as he placed his lips on mine. They were so soft. The kiss shocked me, it was unexpected and full of what I hoped was love.

We parted, though I wished it never ended, and he still had me in his arms. I could hear his heartbeat and his body was so warm. I rested my head on his chest, suddenly feeling like I was going to faint.

"Don't leave me, Tsuki," I heard him mumble in my ear. I gasped looking up into his eyes, but then smiled. I nodded and smiled.

"I promise I won't." I said, leaning up to kiss the five eleven male. Another breeze lifted and ruffled our hair, making his cloak a white barrier around us. The sakura petals danced around us.

"Ai shiteru," he mumbled smiling down at me for the first time.


End file.
